narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toneri Ōtsutsuki
Image and description of appearance Since we already have the article now, could we also use one of the images provided in one of the threads for his infobox and appearance-section? Or would that somehow go against spoiler policies or whatnot? Norleon (talk) 12:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Wait for official art, not a photo of a magazine with a scan on it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:32, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, the photo is of course out of the question, the images depicted in the magazine are official artwork though. Or am I mistaken here? Norleon (talk) 12:37, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::They are, but they wouldn't serve as infobox image, maybe for "creation and conception" section or so, not to mention they would have to be first-hand scans, not photos of scans--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:49, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm currently in school right now, but I want to pose a question: Are we absolutely sure he even has the Byakugan? I'm looking at a scan on Saiyan Island that shows him having crystal blue eyes, although I'll admit that his other face shots make him look like has the Byakugan.--'NinjaSheik' 13:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::He appears to have the byakugan in Kishimoto's sketches, which may mean that they're stolen, or that Kishimoto's sketch just didn't include the final detail for his eyes (which seems unlikely to me). FF-Suzaku (talk) 17:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) If he doesn't that would explain why he kidnapped a girl who does.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : I heard one of the translations is that Toneri has a 'Advanced Byakugan'. Shouldn't he have Byakugan and that mentioned?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::If you can give us a source, sure. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Think it is takl on Narutoforums. I'll ask for his translation.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:18, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Nemu Takara Why was this trivia removed. they look exactly alike except for hair color. Munchvtec (talk) 16:46, October 29, 2014 (UTC) heres a link to his picture, it's toneri with his eyes shut pretty much. http://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Nemu_Takara Munchvtec (talk) 16:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :If we list every character who looks like another character, the trivia sections would be miles long. FF-Suzaku (talk) 17:41, October 29, 2014 (UTC) True i guess. Munchvtec (talk) 17:46, October 29, 2014 (UTC) puppets or shinobi? I've seen conflicting statements on the matter. Are his subordinates the former or latter?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:04, November 3, 2014 (UTC) We probably won't know until new scans come out. Munchvtec (talk) 18:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Him & Kumogakure The profile said that he failed to capture Hinata, prior The Last. I realized this might had anything to do with Kumogakure in a past. I mean look at Kurama (later with Kushina along) for example, until their subjects change on capturing Hinata. -- ScottKazama (talk) 11:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :We will find out once the movie releases.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:15, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Family Chart HEREhttps://38.media.tumblr.com/bbe206cd3f269b5738d3bf9e388c27af/tumblr_nfg8f5zd0A1rb8dpoo1_1280.png --*MsIsamisa (talk) 16:32, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Height Toneri's height is 1,84m. Can someone with editing powers include that?Toneri Narsha (talk) 16:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :First, please sign your posts with ~~~~ :Second, a random picture that doesn't state anything is not a source. We do not include heights if they're not given in a databook. Until the Retsu no Sho is released, we won't be adding a height to the infobox. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 16:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I forgot, sorry. And he is a movie characters, it isn't like he will have a DB entry or something like that. But ok, I understood why it isn't possible. Narsha (talk) 16:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I believe Retsu no Sho is a databook specifically covering the last few chapters of the manga (those not covered by Jin no Sho) and Naruto the Movie: The Last, because that movie is canonical to the story line (it covers the stuff in the timeskip between 699 and 700). --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 16:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not a random picture, Spey-kun. It's sketched by Tetsuya Nishio, the characters designer of Naruto anime, making that image legit. So I don't have problem to put it into his infobox. Yeah, we should wait for the Retsu no Sho release to confirm more about this, but putting the height from the settei is not wrong at all. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Appear in Anime and Manga Who can explain for me? I can't find this information.--Sulina (talk) 04:30, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :The Last will have a manga tie-in included in the movie guidebook I believe. Not sure why anime tho--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::The animators will probably include the movie as a filler for the timeskip, which they normally do to fill in those big jumps in the manga (eg Konoha History Arc). --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 12:06, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Now for the actual reason, he's labeled for just about everything because otherwise he doesn't show up in the Otsutsuki clan article if he isn't labeled to appear in the manga or anime.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:43, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I edited the infobox so that it should no longer be necessary to list him as being from the Anime and Manga. It currently looks like it's working but we won't be sure until the cache updates tomorrow (today?). ''~SnapperT '' 19:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Since the page is locked… Can some sysop add this image to the article, maybe in the appropriate section? Many thanks.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 07:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :What would the caption be? ''~SnapperT '' 17:08, December 2, 2014 (UTC)